The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Powertrain systems include multi-mode transmissions to combine and transfer torque from torque actuators to a drivetrain to provide tractive force for a vehicle. Torque actuators may include internal combustion engines and non-combustion machines including, e.g., electric motors, hydraulic motors, and mechanical motors. Non-combustion machines may be controlled to generate torque or convert mechanical torque to storable energy. For example, an electric motor may generate electricity that is immediately used in another electric motor or is remotely stored in a battery or high-voltage capacitor. It is known to employ one of the motors primarily for generating torque and another of the motors primarily for generating electricity. However, the multi-mode transmission may be configured to employ the motors to simultaneously generate torque or simultaneously generate electricity. Thus, during ongoing operation, the motors may operate in torque-generative mode to maximize tractive force when torque demands are high.
Multi-mode transmissions may utilize differential gear set(s) and clutch(es) to manage torque between the torque actuators and the drivetrain. Through clutch activations, the multi-mode transmission may operate in neutral, fixed gear modes and variable ratio modes.